Ogre's Past
by KiteThe5thAlice
Summary: Time before Zakuro was sealed and an OC named Xena and her friend Joshua seem to fine new adventure and now the time for Xena's life will change.


This is My first story on kurozakuro which was a tough one cause its about ogres and stuff... but what the heck no one was doing them anyways. but please enjoy

**Characters: Zakuro, Xena, Leishi, Karin, Kuen, Joshua, and Sugari**

**Story: Kurozakuro**

**Takes place: Far From Zakuro Being sealed**

**Author: Kite5thAlice**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kite5thAlice-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lands in Fantasy**

As I wake up in the morning shine I see light illuminating my room "has the day started already," as I thought. my story begins as a small girl named Xena. people say I'm small because I'm immature, well those meanies don't know what here talking about. I'm mature and strong like my mommy and daddy but... I'm not very grown up.

I have friends like Joshua and my role model, Zakuro but I can never be as cool as him. I mean looking at him is just like his name is super. super means everything like amazing,strong,smart, cool, and I can go on. Zakuro is just so cute... but I'm his only fan because everyone else likes his team members like Karin and Leishi even that weakling Sugari. Joshua likes Karin because shes hot and a babe, not like me. Well I should start my day and try to be the best, enough to be the top of all of the seven ogre deity.

"good morning sweety, I made breakfast so hurry up and eat." Mother had said, "great more eggs..." as I saw the menu today it was the same as always, Humans are so lucky having to eat so many different things. Ogres like me don't need to eat or sleep but we sleep to restore our lost energy and we eat in case if I personally want something to taste. My clothes are really simple red scarf and black dress, hehe I got the idea of changing my original colors of white to black from zakuro. Oh zakuro my lover. As I thought of me and zakuro my dad interrupted of saying, "are you thinking of that Boy again, now what was his name... I think zakery." but when he finished I had screamed, "GRRRR you always get it wrong its Zakuro, Z A K U R O daddy why do you get it wrong when we do they same thing every single day." "well I was close and I'm surprised you can spell at a young age." "I'm not young I'm a woman!" My dad and I had kept fighting same thing over and over everyday. I am still surprised we haven't learned from the mistakes. As I was able to chuckle my friend came barging in and jump wright on my dads lap. "HELLOOOO XENA!" well this is my life... yep my life sigh. "hey Joshua... why are you rocking on my daddy's lap..." "stuff . anyways lets play come on I wanna go and play." He is a stubborn fellow but he is my friend, "sorry I got chores so se--" "NOOOOOOO I wanna play," I'm still surprised he has all his powers.

I am so unlucky why do I have to be the only 20 year old without any powers I could easily cry, nya~ not it's the same thing over and over I work I play and I sleep not fair but this morning was to change from dull to excitement. I'm surprised to see because when I was picking up the harvest, humans cowering, life being torture to other hehehe. woops out of thought but I saw some weird human he was wearing a wide hat and long sheets, maybe robes and it had paper everywhere I think it's talismans. "Ogre leave now or I will have no use but use force." "ahh ya well I gott--" he slashes his talismans at me and I get a bruise... what is going on ogres can never get hurt from something so weak looking. I'm scared what do I do. "foul beast DIE!" before he could slash me someone barged in, he was wearing a poncho and some bandage hat with two spike like hair sticking out. "you ok." I had blush to see it was Zakuro, "Zakuro don't pick up girls that you just saw, gosh your such a pervert." "hmp am I really well then your my sideperv" he had smiled and laughed but hit by Karin, I wonder why are they here at this moment but I'm glad to be alive thanks to him. The strange human recovers and gets up from being kicked by zakuro but he doesn't look right. "Damn foul ogre are you here to kill me well you will lose for I have a counter" the strange person grabs a staff and slings it at zakuro and karin. they got hurt and even hurt me yet I wasn't even near the attack. whats going on. "crap well this isn't going well, Karin" "I see there are talismans wrapped around his staff but I never seen these talismans, best to stay away from his attacks." "aren't you the slow one." Karin had just looked away upset when the priest was going to attack he wasn't aiming them anymore, he was no aiming at me. Before I could think he was going to hit me and I'm weak enough to die with one hit from him.

"Shit" as I was cowering about to be killed Joshua came and took the blow. "What are you doing you could get yourself killed" I was screaming in horror but then when I looked closer he barely looked like he had pain. "Xena, stop being such a worry rot, you make it hard to have fun." "...jerk" I was happy that I'm okay but when we were to be stroked again a spear shot threw the human and blood came splashing out on us. I have never seen blood and it scared me I felt awful and enough to just feint from the view. "kid are you okay." it was like nothing to him. "I, I'm okay, who was he." "he is a priest and a very powerful one too best to be careful little lady." he smiled and laughed, even though it was my first time meeting him, I think I know why so many people prefer the others.

What should I say, should I be thankful and offer my hospitallity or just leave, I don't know what to do someone please give me a sign. Joshua bumped into Karin and spoke up, "you wanna come to my place, Its a thank you kind of offer and your friend can come too." well that was good enough but not enough. "um if you want do you think you can just come to my place I'm a good cooker right Joshua, plus I don't think you place is big enough." "true, well alright, so Karin please come please please please...." "alright but not for long okay," "WOOHOOO!" "come down Joshua!" "sorry Xena just so excited hehe."

When we were at my place I saw my parents but different. I wonder why they look like that but I see something horrifying and now I fear with terror.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
